As online video games become more popular, there are more users within the same household that desire to play online video games. Most household multi-user gaming systems require either each user to have their own gaming console or all users to share a single gaming console. As such, users within the same household must either purchase multiple gaming consoles or play in the same room to share a single gaming console. This either results in high user costs or a poor gaming experience.
In addition, Internet bandwidth is becoming a precious commodity for households as gaming bandwidth requirements and Internet service provider's prices increase. Most household multi-user gaming systems require each gaming console to have their own respective Internet connection. As such, as the number of users within the same household increase, the number of gaming systems and Internet connections will increase. This results in higher demands for Internet bandwidth and possibly slower gaming performance.